A circuit breaker is used to disconnect an electrical circuit from a supply of electric energy in the event that too much electric current flows in the electrical circuit. In applications such as the electrical distribution system of a factory it is necessary to utilize a complex system of main electrical feeder lines providing electrical energy for a large number of branch circuits. Each of the main electrical feeder lines must be protected by a circuit breaker. Also each of the branch circuits must be protected by a circuit breaker. Additionally, it is convenient to provide tie lines between feeder circuits so that a feeder line which loses power may be alternatively supplied by a different feeder line which remains capable of supplying electrical power. And it is convenient to provide the tie connection with a protective circuit breaker in order to protect the associated circuits from over current and short circuit conditions.
A microcomputer may be incorporated in a circuit breaker design in order to give the circuit breaker intelligence so that switching operations may be simplified. However, a problem not solved by present designs of microcomputer containing circuit breakers is that no provision has been made for a communications network having circuit breakers communicating with a central control point.